


Always There on the Phone

by Jekkah



Series: Season Seven [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End scene for 7X07's "There's No Place Like Home" - JJ and Hotch share a phone call after getting home. Season Seven AU Series continuation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a quick little end scene for 7X07's "There's No Place Like Home." This continues the story from my AU season seven series. This one is really short and really late. Apologies!

"Hello?" Hotch growled into the phone. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand: 1:03.

"I'm sorry," JJ whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Hotch sat up, leaning against the headboard. "No. I was waiting up for your call."

JJ smiled faintly. "You always are."

"How's Henry?"

"Much better. He and Will-"

Hotch's voice hitched. "Will's still there?"

JJ bit down on her bottom lip. "Yeah, but he's sleeping in with Henry. It's just that Henry wants both of us when he's sick and-"

"JJ!" Hotch said, forcefully. He hadn't wanted to upset her; he was just surprised. "He's Henry's father. He should be there. It's a good thing that you guys have been able to stay so friendly."

JJ felt her heart flutter at his words and the butterflies in her stomach calm.

Hotch cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you home earlier. I really wanted to. If there was any way with the jet-"

"Hotch!" It was JJ's turn to interrupt. "I know you tried. Rossi told me all the favors you tried to call in. That just means the world to me."

"But I didn't actually get you home." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I wanted to. I did. I knew Henry needed his mommy. I just couldn't make it happen."

JJ placed her hand over her heart. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you tried because you love me and you love Henry and you knew the one thing we both needed was each other."

"I love you, JJ. You, Jack, and Henry are my whole world." He hoped she heard the honesty in his voice.

She wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. "I love you. I wish I could feel your arms around me right now."

"You're wearing my shirt, aren't you? It's just like being in my arms."

JJ glanced down to see that she had, in fact, put on his gray Georgetown t-shirt without thinking about it. She blushed furiously even though he couldn't see her.

Hotch chuckled. "No reason to blush, either. I think it's hot."

"You do, do you?" JJ asked, huskily.

"Absolutely. You know what my favorite thing about you wearing my shirt is?"

JJ felt her blush grow hot as she whispered, "What's that?"

"Taking you out of it."

She let out a long breath, trying to beat her raging hormones into submission. "You should probably get some sleep, Hotch."

He let out a bark. "Like I'm really going to be to sleep now!"

"I promise that I'll make it up to you this weekend."

"You better. Good night, JJ."

JJ scooted down under her blanket. "Good night, Hotch."

As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she thought how lucky she was for phone calls; ones that brought stories to children and ones that brought love to their moms.

END


End file.
